The Foreign Babe Out To Get Me
by TheMashMonster
Summary: Edward's a Player who gets who he wants when he wants. Bella's the new french student, & Edward wants her. Jasper & Rose are friends of Bella's. They come to visit & the drama starts. Jasper's liked Bella for years. What happens now Edward's here?
1. First Meeting

Heya people

**Heya people!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY!! This is a different kinda story to my norm! its not very original… but I find it cool! XD**

**EVERYONE IS HUMAN!!**

Disclaimer: I own no Twilight… and I don't own France… BUT I OWN A FRENCH DICTIONARY!! XD (proud moment)

**THIS IS THE FULL SUMMARY:**

_Edward is the school player. Emmett is his nerdy brother. Edward is at the top of the popularity chain while Emmett is at the bottom. When their parents sign up as a host house for the French exchange student, their lives will never be the same. Bella is one feisty female, who likes to have fun. Jasper and Rosalie are her French friends, who come to visit. Jasper is infatuated deeply with Bella, but then so is Edward. What is to happen?! And will Emmett and Rosalie Kick it off? _

**GUYS! BELLA IS NOT A SLUT! JUST LIKES TO PLAY THE FLIRTING GAME coz its fun to see them drool hehehe. BTW she has learnt all her tricks from Rosalie, and Rose plays the game as well!! XD so do not think badly of them**

**FAMILY THINGS:**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen (PARENTS OF ED & EM)**

**Emmett Cullen(18)(BUFF NERD) Edward Cullen(17) (PLAYER)**

**Alice Brandon (17) (NORMAL SELF)**

**Jasper Hale(18) Rosalie Hale (18) (FRENCH FRIENDS OF BELLA'S)**

**Bella Swan (17) (EXCHANGE STUDENT)**

**That's all I know for now… if there are other characters I shall tell you their age and last names so you know who they're related to and all… XD**

**SORRY FOR BELLA'S ACCENT WRONG SPELLING!! Its not my fault! If you cant read it then… dammit! Tell me and I shall put the real thing in brackets beside. Eetit, izis, 'avehave, **

**I have 'z' for 'th' and 's'**

**I hope this isn't confusing**

**And the adventure begins…**

EPOV

I winked at a cute blonde passing by. She giggled and turned to whisper excitedly to her friends. Yep this is the life.

I'm Edward Cullen, brother to Emmett Cullen, unfortunately, and son of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. I was a gift from the gods to ladies. My mission; please them.

I guess some people would call that being a player, or a man whore. I didn't care; they're just jealous that I actually get some.

Why, you ask, is it unfortunate that I am brothers with Emmett? Well, I guess he does have the potential to be popular, but really, he's one of the school's nerds. People didn't normally take us for brothers, and if they knew, they didn't hold it against me, seeing as without me, they wouldn't be cool either.

The ladies love me. I changed girls like I change socks. They all want me, and I'm willing to give.

"Flight 332 from France has landed," the intercom announced. Oh, I guess you're wondering why we're here.

See, my mother thought it would be nice to host the new foreign exchange student. Every one in town wanted us to, seeing as we have the nicest house, and so she was more then willing to agree.

So here we are at ten in the morning waiting for this guy. I didn't even know his name, except for his last name, which is 'Swan'. Ha, he must be a pansy.

As people started to get off the plane, I checked out all the girls. There were a lot of them, too, but mostly with other men. All the good one's are normally taken, but that didn't stop all the girls at school from wanting to get in my bed.

Another cute blonde walked passed. I saw Emmett shove his PSP (nerd) into his pocket to start watching out for this guy. I'm so embarrassed we're related.

As the girl passed us I winked at her, like the last, except this time she blew me a kiss. I gave her one of my famous crooked smiles. That seemed to do it. Her eyes glazed over and she walked into someone. I laughed quietly and turned back to the other people.

That's when I saw her.

There, walking straight toward us, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had luscious mahogany brown hair, curves in all the right places, and lips that just shouted 'kiss me'. She was a gift from the gods.

Her strut was so tempting I almost pounced on her then and there. She seemed to be coming towards in slow motion, like it was a really, _really_ good dream. I could just here the music in the background:

_(Pink – Get the party Started – hehehe I couldn't resist :P)_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

I licked my lips. I had never seen a girl that made me want her this bad. I shook my head from side to side slowly, trying not to let the moan escape my lips.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive_

"Whoa…" I heard Emmett breath from beside me. 'Whoa' was right.

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

She was walking right for us. I wanted to drag her off into the toilets and have my way with her, but I resisted, seeing as my parents were just a few feet away from me.

_I got lotsa style in my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

Her eyes met mine then. I couldn't really see her right one, seeing as her hair covered it, which made her all the more sexier. I swallowed, hard. _She_ was dazzling _me_. I tried to quickly gain my composure when she broke the eye contact.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

She stopped in front of my parents. I wanted her to look at me again. Those big brown eyes were absolutely astounding. Heck, I didn't just want her to look at me; I wanted her in my bed.

"Bonjour Monsieur and Madame Cullen, je suis ainsi passionnant pour être ici!" **(**_**Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen, I am so excited to be here!**_** is basically what this translates to) **God I had no idea what she just said or why she was standing in front of us, but god, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her voice was so seductive, and her speaking French, oh god I think I need ice.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid we don't speak French. Do you know English?" my mother asked. She seemed to be hiding her excitement. Oh man, just tell me what this girl wants and I shall give it to her, multiple times.

"Oh! Excuser moi! I am sorree! I fergot! Pleaze, forgive me," the girl giggled nervously, blushing. Her laugh sounded like the birds singing at the crack of dawn, or the sound of the water in flowing down a bubbly waterfall in a beautiful meadow. It was glorious. I wanted to here more. And her blush; it made me want to stroke her cheek with my hand. I shoved my hands in my pockets before I could do anything… inappropriate in public.

"It's quiet alright dear," my mother laughed. I wanted to know why she- oh my god. No way.

"Shall we get going?" my father asked. I tried as best as I could to hide the huge smile that wanted to spread across my face, but a little smirk got out. Thank you god.

"Sure! I just need to git my thingz," the beauty said.

"Of course. I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle, Emmett and Edward," my mother introduced.

"Oh! But of course! I almost fergot! I am Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella," she introduced herself. Bella. Perfect name for the perfect girl.

"Hi," Emmett grinned goofily as he held out his hand. Oh please don't embarrass me!

"Bonjour," she greeted back, taking his hand. Instead of shaking it though, Emmett brought it to his lips. He totally stole my move! She winked back at him as my parents turned and started walking over to where all the bags were.

"Edwerd, was it?" Bella asked me as we followed my parents.

"The one and only," I shot her a crooked smile. She didn't seem phased at all. What the hell?

She held out her hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you," she said as I took her hand. Before I could do anything she dropped it. What the hell?

After we had gotten her things we started toward the car. I then noticed what she was wearing; black skinny jeans, which fit her curves perfectly, and a big red trench coat with black buttons. I couldn't see her shirt, seeing as it was covered. She was also wearing one of those French hats…a beret! That's it! Her hair was flowing down her back in glorious messy curls, her side fringe covering most of her right eye. God she was a _babe_! I _really _needed ice.

I sighed dreamily, thinking of what life would be like with Bella this year… there would never be a dull moment… mmh I bet she's great in be-

Someone waving a hand in front of me snapped me back into reality. It was Emmett.

"Dude! Do you see how _smokin'_ she is?!" he whisper/yelled excitedly.

"Heck yes! I'm so getting a piece of that," I whispered back. Bella was talking to my parents, who were in front of us by about a metre and a half. I stared at Bella's perfect arse. God, I wanted to grab it.

All the guys would be so jealous when I got to school in a week. A week. Ha, I get a whole week, with nothing to do but screw this girl. She wouldn't refuse me, I knew it. Duh, no girl refused me!

This was going to be a perfect, great,_ wonderful _year.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! REVIEW!!

**Love you all!**

**Luv ash**


	2. B First Meeting

**Heya I thought you peeps should get a taste of Bella's life! Ok, in reality she would be speaking French, but I thought, seeing as I'm not fluent in French and also I couldn't write a hole chapter in French, you all just pretend its French. LOVE YAS!!**

**There won't be many Bella chapters but I thought it was proper to get you all to know a little more about her before I jump into the story! YAY FOR ME…**

**OH! I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't receive my reviews and all that from my email! I have to go to my fanfic log in to read them, and I cant reply to the reviews! Does anyone know whats going on? Does it go away?! GAH!**

**Ok…**

**What should be French I'm putting in italics in this chapter!!**

**BPOV**

I was at the airport with my two best friends, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were twins, and had been my friends since we were five. I didn't want to go to America, yet I wanted to. Grr…

"Ok_, remember to flaunt it! you have to make france look good_!" Rosalie squealed. I was going to miss her.

"_Ok, check_," I said. I was really nervous. The family that I was staying with, the Cullen's, had two sons, one my age one a year older. What if they all hated me?

"_And don't get a boyfriend_," Jasper stated jokingly, yet his eyes said differently. Rose laughed, and I joined in.

"She _hasn't even had a boyfriend here! What makes you think that she will pick one up in America_?" Rosalie laughed. It was true, I had never had a boyfriend. I liked to flirt, sure; it was fun. But I wanted my first boyfriend to be special.

"_Just double checking_," Jasper defended, raising his hands in the air in surrender. I laughed at that.

"_Aw! I'm going to miss you two_!" I pouted. I didn't want to leave them behind.

"_Don't worry! You will see us in no time_," Rosalie said mysteriously. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head at her.

"Flight 332 to America is now boarding," the announcer said. I took a deep breath and let it all out. I was so nervous.

"_Bella, seriously, don't stress it! They will love you_," Rose assured, pulling me into a hug.

"_Rose's right. Who couldn't love you_?" Jasper asked, pulling me into a hug as Rose let go.

"_Thanks guys_," I said into Jasper's chest. "_I'll miss you_."

"_Just stay safe, Bells_," Jasper whispered in my ear, and then he let me go. I picked up my shoulder bag that had my books and iPod and phone in and smiled at my two best friends. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but before I could brush it away Jasper did.

"_Don't cry honey. You'll have fun_," Jasper promised. I gave him one last hug before rushing over to my plane.

Once I got to my seat I pulled out a book and began to read. Not ten minutes after I began, someone came to sit next to me.

"_Hello_," he said. I looked up. He was quite a handsome man, probably twenty two, give or take a year. He had black hair and perfectly straight features. His eyes were a deep blue.

"_Hey_," I greeted. I turned back to my book but he interrupted again.

"_I'm Luke_," he introduced, holding out a hand. I smiled slightly and took it.

"_I'm Bella_," I expected a hand shake, but he kissed it instead. Ah, the French gentlemen's charm. I hid the smirk that threatened to spread across my lips. This would be an entertaining trip.

"_So Bella, how old are you_?" Luke asked, a cocky smile spread across his face.

"_Seventeen_," I answered promptly. He nodded. "_You_?" I asked, a little seductively.

"_Twenty-one_," he answered, "_is that too old for you_?" he asked teasingly.

"_Well_…" I paused dramatically, tilting my head back and to the side, in a thinking kind of position. "_Not really_," I turned back to him, a small seductive smile on my lips. I head his breathing catch and I barely contained the smirk that was threatening to escape.

"_So_ _where are you staying in America_?" he asked. His voice was some-what strained. I laughed internally.

"_In Forks_," I answered. He looked disappointed. "_You_?"

"_In Seattle_," he said. "_It's for business. I'll be here for five weeks_."

"_I'm in Forks for the rest of the year_," I told him seductively, looking up at him from under my lashes. "_Maybe if you get a free weekend_…" I trailed of suggestively, though I was only teasing. I mean, I wasn't a virgin, curse that party a year ago, but I didn't just give myself to randoms. I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. I giggled before turning to face the front. Yep, a fun flight, and we had just finished the safety procedures done by the stewardesses.

All flight Luke and I flirted. I was enjoying myself. He asked for my number, and I gave it to him, seeing as I thought he would be a good friend, though I didn't want anything more.

I never really liked any of the guys that went to my school. A lot of guys have a crush on me, though I think that's just because I flirt with them, and also Rosalie helps me with my wardrobe.

When I landed, I had to hop on another plane in order to get to a place called Port Angeles. That was not as fun, seeing as there was no one to talk to, but at least this was the small flight.

Once we landed, I just kept reading my book until most of the people were off the plane. I didn't want to be in the way, and there were too many people, so I couldn't get out. Plus knowing me, I'd trip and hold up a lot of people, for which the less people to witness the better. At least I wasn't wearing heels.

After a few minutes I put my book in my bag and walked out. I didn't know what these people looked like, but I'd guess that they were all here, so I just looked for a four-member family that included two sons my age.

They weren't that hard to find either.

As I looked over to a family, I saw they were all very good looking. A buff teenager who looked to be about my age was putting a PSP in his pocket. He must be a nerd, though by the looks of it, he was really friendly. Next to him must have been the parents, though they could have fooled me, seeing as they both looked too young to be parents of teenagers. They were both extremely good-looking, not a grey hair on their heads. The other teenager was silently flirting with a blonde, who made an idiot of herself just then by running into someone. Poor girl.

I started to walk toward them, locking eyes with the dark-haired buff boy. When he saw me his mouth slackened slightly. I blushed, looked down and then looked at the bronze-haired boy. He looked at me in that instant too.

He was good-looking, I'd give him that, but he seemed really arrogant, and I hated men like that. His eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped when he saw me. I just held his gaze, not affected by his ogling. I didn't blame him; Rosalie was a miracle worker. She taught me all her hair and make-up tricks over the years, and plus she dragged me to the shops to buy stuff. My family was rich; my father being a powerful business man and my mother an interior designer. Rosalie and Jasper's parents were rich also; that's how we met. My father and their father work with each other. Their mother was a fashion designer, so they knew a lot of the French designers. Rosalie called in a favor, and with the information that I had on the family that I was staying with, we got them clothes, shoes and also for the men watches and for Mrs Cullen a handbag.

I stood in front of the family. I was in front of the parents, kind of ignoring the other two for the moment, even though I could feel the broze-haired boy's gaze burning a hole in the side of my face.

"_Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen, I am so excited to be here_," I said politely. Crap… did they know French?

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid we don't speak French. Do you know English?" Mrs Cullen asked. Of course they don't know French! I'm such an idiot. Ha, their accents sounded cool.

"Oh! _Excuse me_! I am sorry! I forgot! Please, forgive me," I apologized. Way to make a fool of yourself in the first minute Bella. I internally slapped myself.

"It's quite alright dear," she laughed. I smiled, glad that she didn't think I was an imbecile or something.

"Shall we get going?" Mr Cullen asked. From the corner of my eye, I saw that both boys had just realized that I was the foreign exchange student. The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows in disbelief, no doubt wondering why a girl was staying with them, while the other boy smirked. Oh no, he wasn't just an innocent flirt, he was a player as well. _Great, that just made my year_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Sure!" I answered Mr Cullen, ignoring the dread at the pit of my stomach at the thought of living with a player. Oh god, I might get molested in the middle of the night! Please god, if you love me, please let there be a lock on the door. "I just need to get my things," I said, kind of shakily, though I don't think they noticed.

"Of course. I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle, Emmett and Edward," Mrs Cullen pointed out the members of her family. I was going to have to watch out for Edward. Emmett, I could tell, was going to be one of my best friends here. Oh, I should probably introduce myself now.

"Oh! But of course! I almost forgot! I am Isabella Swam, but please, call me Bella," I introduced myself. I wonder if they could even understand my horrible English. I could, duh, I was the one saying it!

"Hi," Emmett grinned goofily at me, holding out his hand for me to shake. I like him already.

"_Hello_," I greeted back in French, taking his hand. Instead of shaking it, the gentleman brought it to his lips. I winked at him, taking back my hand and then started to follow Carlisle and Esme to the luggage.

Edward was walking beside me. If I didn't make it clear before, I _really_ dislike players. So I thought it would be fun to wound his ego a little.

"Edward, was it?" I asked carelessly.

"The one and only," he grinned cockily, it was a pretty good smile, too. Too bad his charm was wasted on me, seeing as I'm pretty much charm-proof.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you," _not_ I mentally added. He gave me his hand and I shook it once efore quickly dropping it, almost as if it were contaminated. I sneaked a side-glance at him, and to my pleasure, he seemed a little put out, pouting slightly. I giggled internally.

The walk heading to the car, after collecting my luggage, I was chatting with Emse and Carlisle. While they were talking to each other, I was thinking about how life at the Cullen's would be this year. I'm sure there would never be a dull moment, with Edward's continual pestering, trying to get into my pants. Though, he could be a good guy… I might give him a chance; we could be friends.

"Dude! Do you see how _smokin'_ she is?!" I heard Emmett whisper excitedly behind me to Emmett. Ha, he's so cute. I knew that Edward's answer to his question would make up my mind with the whole 'get-to-know' plan. It was either that, or plan 'injure-his-ego', which I would have just as much fun doing, ruining his reputation, because that's the evil person I am. Rosalie and I make it our life goal to sink every player we come across.

"Heck yes! I'm so getting a piece of that," Edward whispered back

Well, this would be a fun year.

**EEEP!! GAH ITS EXCITING ISNT IT?! XD! REVIEW!! AND ALSO VISIT MY PROFILE TO GET MY EMAIL ADDY IF YOU CAN HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEM (as stated above)**

**ALSO ANSWER MY POLL!**

**Luv Ash**


	3. Arrival

**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! What Bella is wearing is on my profile! Hehehe… whoops.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight so DON'T SUE ME! GAH!**

**EPOV**

We all got in the car; Esme and Carlisle sitting in the front while Emmett, Bella and I piled into the back. Bella was in the middle, chatting happily away to Emmett. I was sulking a little, seeing as my charm didn't seem to work that well on Bella, and also Emmett was getting all the attention from her. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, wishing we would get home soon.

I suddenly perked back up. I could make the most of this situation; Bella was next to me, just a few inches away, my parents were preoccupied talking… there was no one to stop me!

Casually, as Bella was telling Emmett about her two friends; Jasper and Rosalie, I put my hand on her knee. She didn't even pause in her explanation, still rambling on. I frowned slightly, but smirked a little as I started moving my hand up her leg. I was looking out the window innocently, smirking still.

"I beg your pardon Emmett, but, 'elp?" I heard her giggle, though I wasn't really paying attention, seeing _my_ hand was on _Bella's_ leg. Ha! Man, she had nice le-

A sudden burst of pain stopped my thoughts.

"Ow!" I shouted, ripping my hand back. Emmett had grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I heard the two of them laughing. I looked up at them, holding my wrist and scowling. Bella gave him a high five. I was immediately jealous at how well the two of them got along.

"Careful where you put your hands next time, Eddie," Emmett chuckled.

"That ought to teach you, Edwerd," Bella whispered in my ear. My scowl immediately disappeared as I shivered at the feel of her lips on my ear. She was a seductress. I shall get you in my bed my dear, just you wait...

Bella leaned back and rested her head on Emmett's shoulder, resulting in him wrapping an arm around her waist. I suddenly felt murderous. It was weird; no other woman had made me feel this way, ever. I had never felt jealous of anyone before, yet now I'm feeling jealous of my _nerdy_ _brother_? God, what was this woman doing to me?! She was intent on destroying me! I would win this, I knew it.

For the rest of the drive it was quiet in the back seat, the only noise coming from the radio and my parents talking. I was trying to figure out a way to seduce Bella, but so far I was coming up blank.

Just wait till we get home… I shall be the one that shows her, her new room. And also her new bed… and how to use that bed…

Damn it! I'm either having my way with Bella as soon as we get home or I'm having a cold shower. And I mean _cold_. Maybe even a bath with ice.

Finally we got home at around lunch time. Bella had fallen asleep in Emmett's arms while I had spent the whole trip glaring at him. He'd either smile smugly at me or star down at the angel in his arms. I so badly wanted to pull her away.

Emmett woke Bella up gently by shaking her a little. She stirred, and opened her big brown eyes, they were the exact colour of melting chocolate, I swear. I wanted to eat her up.

We all got out of the car, Bella stumbling slightly in her tired state. Her eyes went wide when she saw our house.

"Oh mon Dieu! Eet iz absolument sensationnel!" _**(Translation: Oh my God! It is absolutely stunning!)**_ Bella said, staring wide-eyed at our two-storey house. I'm guessing she was complimenting it, seeing as it was pretty big. I have to learn French.

"Take Bella's things to her room please boys, your father and I are going to make lunch," Esme told us before heading inside with Carlisle. Emmett and I carried Bella's luggage to the room that she would be staying in. It was at the end of the hall, Emmett's room to the left of it and mine to the right.

"Merci," Bella thanked as we set her stuff down.

"No problem! You're part of the family now," Emmett joked. Bella giggled, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Was that my brother's attempt at flirting?

"I'm gonna go play my x-box, want to play?" Emmett asked. I really did roll my eyes this time. As if.

"Okay," Bella agreed. I almost swallowed my tongue. What the hell?

"Awesome!" Emmett grinned. I swear, his face almost split in two. Bella giggled and followed him to his room. I stared after them for a moment, mouth agape. Since when has my brother been the one that gets the girls attention? What is this?!

I reluctantly followed after them. I walked in and saw Bell had taken off her coat, leaving on a white tunic top that flowed to mid-thigh. It was one of those things that girls would normally either wear as a dress or with tights under it. Damn, it looked good.

She was lying on the floor in front of Emmett's TV on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air. She had a gaming controller in her hand. Emmett was sitting next to her, cross-legged. They were just starting the game.

I sighed and sat down on Emmett's bed. I watched the TV, listening to the two of them talk about everything and nothing.

"You and mey friend Rozalie would meyk zee perfect couple!" Bella suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. Me? In a relationship with a French babe? I'm not that lucky," Emmett scoffed, yet there was an undertone of sadness. I wanted to roll my eyes, yet I also felt bad for him.

"Oh but you are just what she likes in a guy!" Bella said matter-of-factly. "She lovez zee buff boyz, and she also likes nerdz. You are zee perfect man! Especially seeing az you're so kind and funny," she squealed, pausing the game to give him a hug. I was raging on the inside again. Why doesn't she hug me? I'd offer her a lot more, if you know what I mean…

"Oh!" Bella gasped, suddenly excited. "I 'ave a picture of her!" she raced out of the room and was back in a minute flat. I leaned in so I could see the picture. I almost let loose a snort. Did she really think Emmett would have any chance with that girl?

"Whoa…" Emmett trailed off. Suddenly he laughed. "And I thought _you_ were hot," he grinned. Always the blunt one, my brother.

Bella just laughed. "If eet wazn't for Roze, I would never 'ave looked like zis in zee first place," Bella giggled. Obviously this Rosalie was the one who had the fashion sense. She did a good job.

"Who's that?" I asked. Next to this Rosalie was a boy that looked a lot like her. He was good-looking, blonde, tall and lean.

"Oh, zat iz Jasper," Bella stated, looking at the photo with warm eyes. I was suddenly depressed. Did she have a boyfriend? He was good-looking enough for her to resist my charm for, meaning that she would stay faithful to him. This girl was some kind of magical force, though I'm not sure if that's in a good way or a bad way yet. I have never felt so many emotions in one day in my life.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows at Bella. She laughed.

"Oh no! He iz Rozalie'z brozzer. I told you before, zey are both just friendz," she said. She sighed longingly as she looked at the photo. She missed them.

"Lunch!" I heard my mother shout. As expected, Emmett bolted out of the room, a grin on his face. I decided to finally talk to Bella.

"Hey, Bella," I said, my voice deep and just above a whisper. She turned to me, the slightest smirk on her face, but that disappeared and she tilted her head innocently.

"Oui?" she asked in her seductive French accent. I gave her my famous crooked smile, walking up to her so I was about two inches away. I gulped silently. I hated, yet loved that she had this effect on me.

"How about, after lunch, you have a tour?" I asked. I had thought about this as I watched Bella and Emmett play their video game. I would end the tour with my room…

She leaned in even more, her lips just centimeters from my own. God how I wanted to close that distance.

"Sure," she whispered back, her breath caressing my face. She smelt amazing… like freesia, vanilla, coconut, every smell that you love. "I'll ask Emmett to show me around later," and with that she left, turning back once she was out the door to look at my shocked expression. She giggled and continued walking. It took a while for her words to sink in, seeing as I was still dazed by her proximity and smell.

"That's not what I-" I stopped as soon as I realized she had already left. I sighed. This was going to be a challenge.

But I would win.

What Edward Cullen wants, he gets.

Look out Isabella Swan. I want you.

**LOOK OUT BELLA! Or should Edward be the one that is in danger? Hmm… who knows? (shrug) … I DO I DO!! PICK ME!! (waves hand madly in the air) hehehe**

**Review! I fixed my hotmail-y prob so… yeah XD**

**Luv Ash**


	4. What to do What to do?

**Helloo! I am sooo sorry this is so late! I said why in another story… but I promise, after the 14****th**** of December, I shall totally be updating this heaps more!! Until February that is lol.**

**On with the story =)**

**EPOV**

Lunch was alright. I didn't say much, just stared at Bella. She was perfect. She got along with the family so well… just not me.

I sighed. We were all in the lounge room now. Emmett and Bella were gone, him showing her the house, leaving Mum, Dad and myself here to wait for them.

"Edward I swear, if you try any funny business I will have your head," Esme threatened. I turned to her, shocked. She never told me off, let alone warned me. This was a first. What was this girl doing to my family?

Just as I was about to answer, Emmett and Bella came back, Emmett carrying a small suit case of Bellas.

"I wanted to thank every one for their hospitality, letting me stey 'ere, so I got you all geeftz," she smiled at us, then turned to get the suit case off of Emmett. _**(*all these pics will be on my profile)**_

"Ok, I shall start wiz you, Ezme. My friend Rozalie and I asked for a few favourz from some of Mrz. Hale'z friendz and got you all some designer clothes," Bella went on. Whoa… designer? Does that mean she's a rich babe? Can she get any better?

"Oh, Bella, we really didn't need anything," Esme assured.

"Oh but I inseest!" she said, shocked that we would say other wise.

Emmett was bouncing in his seat, excited about the presents. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella. I didn't care about clothes as presents. How about her, in Victoria's Secrets new line, on my bed with a bottle of chocolate sauce and some whipped cream… I gulped at that vision, resisting the urge to jump her. _Damn, I really shouldn't have thought that_ I realized as I felt the twitch in my pants.

"Now, Ezme, you know on my appleecation eet hed all of my size informeytion az well? Well, so deed yourz!" she continued. Hold on, mum knew that Bella was… Bella? I think I should buy my mother some flowers…

"Now, for you Ezme I got a Louis Vuitton 'andbahg. They are my favoureet so I sought zat you might like eet. Also, some designer 'eels! Aren't zey cute?" Bella squealed. They were a pinky-beige colour that matched the colour on the bag. They also had rhinestones around all the straps, and there were a lot of straps. They were pretty high. Esme was looking at the shoes like a mother looks at her newborn child. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Women…

"Oh, and zis dress izn't designer, but I sought eet went so well wiz zee shoez and zee bahg I just had to get eet for you!" Bella unzipped a plastic bag, revealing a deep brown dress that was slightly off the shoulders. It had a deep v-neck and flowed down to about knee-length. My mother was ecstatic.

"Oh Bella! They're wonderful! But oh my! They must have been expensive!" my mother hugged Bella.

"Not at all! I am very good frenz wiz zee people 'ho work zere so zey geeve moi a lot off. Pluz I am not zat poor," Bella giggled. "But we have no time to chatter! I must move on! Carlisle! You're next!"

She then pulled out a beigey-grey suit from a designer called Pierre Cardin. A light blue and white checkers tie went with it. The suit was very formal. He also got a pair of white loafers and a Louis Vuitton watch, which was beigey-brown.

Emmett got a suit also. It was a formal, yet slightly casual black blazer, black pants and white button up shirt ensemble. Bella told him that you were supposed to leave a few buttons undone at the top, to make it more sexy/causal as she put it. He also got a black Louis Vuitton watch and white loafers.

"And Emmett! You need to looze zee glasses! You 'ave merveilleux _**(*translation: Gorgeous)**_ brown eyez!" Bella said as she took off his glasses and threw them on the couch. He chuckled and gave her a one arm hug before sitting back down on the couch.

My turn.

"And Edwerd, I have for you a black suit from Christian Dior, like Emmett's, zough you 'ave black loaferz wiz eet. Do what I told Em to do, which waz unbutton zee top few buttonz. Oh 'ere eet iz a Louis Vuitton watch. Black band, white face," she stated. I took the watch from her and tried it on. It fit perfectly. It was a good watch too. Damn this girl had style.

"Thanks Bella," I thanked in a deep husky voice that I saved for special occasions and/or women. I was hoping this would at least have an effect on her, but I guess I was wrong. She just smiled and moved on.

"So, I 'ope everyone likes zeir geeftz, and agen, merci beaucoup for letting me stey 'ere. Eet shall be a fun 'ear wiz all of you," she smiled at every one warmly, "I shall just go put zis back in mey room, excuser moi." She started to put all the bags and boxes back in the suit case and then made her way upstairs, with Emmett following her, making small talk. I watched her ascend the stairs till she was out of sight, then I turned back to my parents, who were talking warmly about how generous Bella was. Not only was she every male's wet dream, she was also the perfect daughter. Could she be any closer to an angel?

I sighed and started making my way to my room. If I was going to win Bella, then I needed a game plan. I'd say this would call for reinforcements.

Once I entered my room, I grabbed my cell. There was one person that knew anything and everything about any person you wanted information on, all she needed was a little persuading, and with my charm, she always gave me what I wanted.

**(*I was gonna leave it here but thought youse have gone too long without this story lol luv y'all!)**

I found her number in my phone and pressed the call button, hoping that this time she wouldn't put me on loud speaker with Lauren.

"Hello?" her annoying voice shrilled on the other side of the phone.

"Jessica? Its Edward Cullen," I said in my smoothest voice. I smirked as I heard her gasp. Good ol' Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Eddie," was her reply. I shuddered as she said my nickname. God I hated it. My name was Edward, not _Eddie._

"I was wondering…" I trailed off mysteriously, feigning innocence. It really was too easy to get Jessica's help.

"What is it Eddie? You know I would do _anything_ for you," she tried to sound seductive but… it wasn't really working for her.

"What can you tell me about that new exchange student that's coming here?" I asked innocently. I didn't know whether Jessica knew that she was at my house or that she was even staying here, so I thought I'd act innocent.

"Oh, sure Eddi-kins! Well her name is Isabella Swan. She's an only child; her father being a businessman and her mother an interior designer, both are totally rich BTW. -" Who says 'BTW' these days? "-She isn't a virgin, seeing as at a party gone wrong, she lost it while drunk – you forget I went to Paris, and I was actually at that very party! It was so good! There was this awesome totally hot DJ, but not as hot as you Eddie, who just blew the house down!" Ok, this was getting off topic, but at least I know she wasn't a virgin… though that information didn't really help me, seeing as it was of no use to charm her with.

I could see this conversation wasn't going anywhere, so I said a quick goodbye and hung up.

I started to think about the party that Jessica said Bella lost her virginity at. How Jessica even knew Bella was a virgin when all that happened, and how she knew that Bella got with someone, was a total mystery to me. Kinda creepy that she knew, if you ask me.

I lay on my bed, thinking of something that could help me win Bella over. She was a Goddess, so she would not be easy, and by the looks of it, she was a seductress herself. Hmm…

What if I took her to dinner wearing what she got me? That could help win her heart… if she agreed to come with me in the first place.

I grimaced and rolled over so I was lying on my side, my back facing the door. The afternoon was rolling on, the sun setting over the horizon. I could hear Emmett's boisterous laugh and Bella's chime-like giggles as they continued to talk and play x-box. I must of dozed off because I swear, I was dreaming one of the best dreams of my life.

"Edwerd," she whispered in my, alerting me of her presence in my dream. I smirked and rolled over to face at her. My eyes weren't open so I couldn't see her, not that I minded. Just knowing she _was_ here was all I needed.

"Bella, the angel sent from heaven," I said greeted, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down to the bed with me. Funny, I didn't feel like I wanted to screw her brains out, more so, I felt like I could lay there forever with her in my arms. Huh…

"Edwerd, I am afraid you are misteyken," she giggled. I didn't hear her words, just the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Mhm," I agreed, burying my nose in her hair. The smell was heavenly. Strawberries.

"Edwerd, zis iz not funny! Let me go!" Bella protested. This wasn't how dreams were suppose to go. Great, now even my own mind was rebelling against me.

I just held her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Bella…" I breathed. "Stop moving. Let me enjoy this dream, seeing as it will most likely be the only time I will get to hold you like this," I pleaded. I felt her freeze in my arms.

"uh… Edwerd? Zis izn't a dream," she said flatly. I frowned, opening my eyes. Bella had put her hair in a ponytail, but otherwise she was dressed in the same clothes. I looked around me, noticing that nothing had changed. I was still in my room, the door open. I looked out the window to see that the sky had lost the sun, the moon taking its place. I looked back at Bella to see that she had an amused expression on her face. I think I actually blushed when I realized I had said that she was an angel to her.

"uh… so… what did you come here for? The pleasure of my company?" I tried to get back my cool, but when you have been humiliated, it doesn't really go that smoothly.

She looked at me for a second and rolled her eyes, muttering something in French as she pushed my arms off her and stormed out of the room, stopping at the doorway to turn back to face me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I came to tell you zat dinner iz ready," and with that she was gone.

Dammit, what did I do now?

**Like? No Like? SPILL! Lol sorry it was a little lame… =S its kinda boring atm, seeing as school hasn't started and all lol. Anyhoo I am afraid its going to be a week till I can update, seeing as im going on holidays, but don't worry! It will definitely be after the 14th dec I promise!!!!**

**Luv Ash**


	5. Day 1 Complete

**Hey peeps! Back! Lol dudes! My thumb is so sore! I think I must have jarred it while I was sleeping… who knew I could be so violent when unconscious? Anyhoo! Here is your 5****th**** instalment of the dysfunctional family known as the Cullens!! Yay… hehe**

**And so we write! Well… in your case read… oh would you all stop judging me! GAH! Lolage. Sorry for the wait! **

BPOV

"Bella…" Edward breathed. I almost stopped breathing. "Stop moving. Let me enjoy this dream, seeing as it will most likely be the only time I will get to hold you like this," he pleaded. I froze in his arms. He was a jerk, yet it seemed that he had a soft side… though that side was only accessible when he was partly unconscious…

"Uh… Edward? This isn't a dream," I said flatly. I didn't want him to know that I was actually kind of enjoying this. It was funny that he thought this was a dream, yet it was also nice having him talk like that, and hold me like this. It made me feel… well, kind of… _loved._

He frowned, opening his eyes. He examined me with a mixture of shock, realization and awe? After looking at me, he looked around the room, finally fixing his gaze on me again. Oh my god. He actually _blushed_. That must be a first.

"uh… so… what did you come here for? The pleasure of my company?" he asked, trying to regain his composure. I looked at him for a minute, disappointment filling me. Why did he have to go and become the jerk again? He could be so sweet if he got rid of his player side. No wait, scratch that, I know why he went back to his jerk off self. It was the way he 'got' the ladies. The disappointment left me, bringing anger instead. Not only was I angry with him, but also myself. Of course he wouldn't change. This was _Edward_. True, I had only known him a day, but already; I knew that he would be unchangeable.

I rolled my eyes, muttering profanities at and about Edward in French, pushing his arms off me. I got up and stormed over to the doorway. As I was about to leave the room I turned back to the startled Edward.

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready," I told him coldly before storming out of the room and down the stairs.

Just when I thought that Edward could actually have a nice, sweet side, he goes and brings the jerk back out. Should I really be surprised?

It was the cutest thing when he thought he was dreaming, and when he said how I was an angel sent from heaven. Why couldn't he be like that all the time? But of course, he had to ruin it when he realized what had happened. God he was such a jerk off!

I stormed downstairs, muttering my French profanities the whole way. I tripped on the last step, seeing as I wasn't watching where I was walking, and started to fall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact when I was suddenly encased in a pair of warm arms. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't going to greet the floor, but when I did, I looked up into a pair of startling green eyes.

"Bella, look, I'm so-" I cut him off.

"What ever Edward. I bet you don't even know what you're apologizing for," I snapped, extricating myself from his arms as he stood me upright. He kept opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. I turned and made my way for the kitchen. The first day hadn't even passed and I knew that this was going to be a sour trip with Playboy Eddie around.

I sat at the table next to Esme, huffing before starting up conversation. Just because Edward was part of this family, didn't mean that the rest of his family were utter morons.

Stupid Edward. He would not ruin this experience for me. I made a deal with myself then and there that I would just ignore him, not fall for his games or let his arrogant, egotistical persona get me down.

EPOV

I didn't understand! She stormed to the kitchen as soon as she had righted herself. She had a point; I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but that didn't mean that I shouldn't. I had upset her, and it was kind of hard to get someone to at least like you if they were mad at you.

I had given up my dream of getting her in my bed for now. I made that decision as soon as she stormed out of my room. I was focusing now on just getting her to like me, and then we'd progress from there.

I made my way slowly to the kitchen, still slightly dumbfounded. When I entered, Bella was sitting at the table, talking to my mother as if nothing was wrong, but when she caught my eye she glared daggers at me, then went back to talking to Esme happily. Man, what did I do?!

Sulkily, I sat down next to Emmett, who was stuffing his face. I sighed sadly and started to pick at the food in front of me, not feeling the need to eat.

"So Bella, are you excited to start school soon? Only five days! Then you shall see what American boys are like," Esme winked, causing Bella to blush. I was horrified! Since when did my _mother_ talk like a high school girl?! That's just plain disturbing!

"Yes, we shall see. I wonder if zey are all az charming as your sonz," she raised an eyebrow at me. I just sighed. I _had_ to gain her trust. Stepping-stones. I just want to know what I did… was it because she was in my arms? No… she seemed amused at first… it was when I was trying to get my cool back that she went into a huff… I looked down at the food before me… _women_.

"Oh I'm sure you will find some decent boys. Maybe even date some. I bet you will be best friends with Alice Brandon! She is a darling little thing. Obsessed with shopping though…" Esme trailed off. I looked up to see what Bella's reaction would be like to my mothers rant. She looked horrified, but quickly composed her face to one of amusement.

"Shopping you say?" she winced slightly at the word. I couldn't help but smirk. Alice was part of the cheerleaders at school. The group included Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Brianna Hathaway, Kelly Dale and Alice. Alice was the only cheerleader on the squad that wasn't a slut. She was a hyper full-of-pep pixie that needed a pep outlet, therefore her homeroom teacher decided that she should join the squad. She's been there ever since, though she doesn't get along with the girls that well. They are, as I said, sluts. Always hanging off all the jocks, trying to get some from any of them so they could brag about it later to the rest of the squad. Alice was the only one that didn't participate in this… activity? Heck, she was a one-man girl. She was currently dating the captain of the hockey team, Brad Slater. He was a cool guy, and was pretty good for Alice. He could be calm, and calm her down, and he could also be as full of energy as she could. He didn't mind going on all the shopping sprees she went on, seeing as to him, spending time with Alice was spending time with Alice; it didn't matter what they were doing, just as long as she was with him.

"Yes, she absolutely _loves_ fashion. I see that you also love it too. You will get along well. Oh and thank you again for the gifts Bella. The shoes are absolutely _beautiful_," Esme sighed dreamily. Carlisle was actually starting to look a little jealous of a pair of shoes. Wow, the things that woman could do to him.

Bella laughed her magical, enchanting giggle. I stared at her in a daze for a moment before her words comprehended in my mind.

"Oh eet was no problem Ezme, zough I do not like shopping zat much… eet iz a little exhausting…" she trailed off. My mother looked at her with understanding eyes. "I just asked zee right people to make somezing nice for my host family, gave zem zee information zey needed and off I went, to be tortured by Roza, being forced to sit in a chair for 3 hourz for her to do my make up and dress me up," she sighed in exasperation. It was intriguing, seeing all her facial expressions as she got into her story. It made me want to say sorry all the more, just so that she would talk like that to me.

The conversation went on, after we had cleared the table and gotten tea and coffee for every one. After a while Bella said that she was calling it a night and went upstairs. I decided now was the time to apologize one last time before it was too late to. As I was walking up the stairs, I almost laughed as the song 'its too late to apologize' came into my head. How ironic.

I knocked on her door, waiting for an invitation to enter. When it came I entered with caution.

Bella was sitting on her bed, wearing a grey night shirt. You could see her tan, perfect legs up until where the material was scrunched up just three quarters above her knee. I swallowed. Hard. (*On Profile)

She looked up from the book that she was reading. Her hair had been washed and was now messy and stringy (*you know, when you towel dry your hair and shake it out? Like that lolage =P) making her look incredibly stunning. I felt like I had just been winded. Can't… breath…

"Edwerd? You're turning blue!" she rushed over to my side and roughly tapped my cheek a few times. "breath!"

Oh, right. I sucked in a deep breath. Man, she _literally_ would be the death of me. I shook my head to clear it, trying to get back on the train of thought I was on before. It was kind of hard, seeing as Bella was grabbing onto my shoulders, as if to make sure I wouldn't stop breathing again. I don't doubt her, she probably thought there was something wrong with me. _I_ did.

"Uh… sorry about that. Thanks. Bella, I came to apologize for earlier. You're right, I may not know what exactly I did, but I still believe it right to apologize. I want to be your friend Bella, and I also want to apologize for my… inappropriate behaviour earlier today." I was vulnerable, I admit it. She made me feel like I was just a teenage boy, nothing more. I was used to being Edward Cullen; Basketball Captain, King of the Ladies, Shag King… but in Bella's presence I felt… well, I felt like Edward Cullen; son of Carlisle and Esme, teenage boy. I felt like… as weird as this sounds… _me_.

"Eet iz ok, Edwerd. I forgive you. I didn't mean to come off az such a… uh, snob, earlier today. I would like to try be friends," she smiled at me. At _me_! And she wanted to be my friend! It was a start.

"so what do you say? Friends?" I held out my hand as a peace offering, giving her a smile I haven't used in a long time. _My _smile, as Esme liked to call it. I used it before I was… who I am now. I wasn't always a playboy. But that's a story for another time.

"Friends," she giggles, shaking my hand. I grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well," she said against my chest. "Now zat we are all friendly, I can sleep peacefully tonight!" she cheered mockingly. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Monsieur!" she playfully scolded. I looked down at her, shocked. She was still faced into my chest. "I could practically hear your eyez rolling. Do not try to deny it." she looked up at me then, glaring at me playfully. I laughed at her.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep. Don't dream about me too much," I teased. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

After saying good night, I made my way to my room in a daze. Bella and I were now on friendly terms. Im not sure if she trusts me or not, I doubt it, but hey, at least we're friends.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about what it would be like when Bella started school with the rest of the Forks High population in a few days time, not for the first time did I wonder who she would hang with when we got there.

That night I fell into unconsciousness, dreams swelling around me, all starring Bella Swan.

**Sorry its been so long. I thought I'd have an easy Summer! Damn work! (*huffs and crosses arms) real sorry peeps! Im doin my best! I hope you like this story! Please don't flame me for not updating and all. I truly am sorry!**

**Luv Ash**


	6. A Day On The Beach

**OMG ITS BEEN A YEAR! sorry... but I had school and then I had writers block and then my internet thingy died and then I lost my USB with all my stories on it and then school assignments got hectic and then I had writers block and then walla Im here!!... dont kill me?**

**EPOV**

I didn't get to hang out with Bella the next day, or the next, or the day after that, which brings us to today; Sunday. Tomorrow is the start of school and I haven't even had a spare minute of Bella's time. It has surprisingly been taken up by my mother dearest.

Dad and I lately have been hanging round the house in a sulk. When he wasn't at work, he was sitting next to me on the couch as we listened to my mother and Bella talk about everything girly. From the sounds of it, my mother had been bottling this stuff up for years. All of us men finally realised why Esme decided to get a girl exchange student one night after dinner when the ladies left the table for us to clean up, heading to the lounge room with cups of hot chocolate and a plate full of chocolate cookies.

"Have you spent any time hanging out with Bella?" I had asked Emmett while passing him a plate that needed drying.

"No I haven't. Mum's sucking up every second of her attention. It makes me feel as though we've been replaced," he shook his head with a frown on his face as he gave the plate to Carlisle, who then proceeded to put it away.

"I don't know what has gotten into your mother. Why doesn't she talk to us as much as she talks to Bella?" Carlisle had a frown on his face as he stood back up from his crouched position by the cupboard. We all methodically cleaned in this order for a while, all wrapped up in our own thoughts while listening to some of the conversation that was taking place in the next room.

"I didn't know what to do! He knew I was married and had two kids that were almost _his age_! I just smiled and rolled the trolley away from him!" Esme was saying. Bella broke into a laugh that I had never heard before. It wasn't just a giggle; it was a full-blown laugh. It was amazing; so amazing that I stopped what I was doing so I could soak it all up.

"Is... is mum talking about a younger man _hitting_ on her?" Emmett said, shocked. I hadn't realised that the other guys had stopped what they were doing too. We kept listening.

"It was horrible! He couldn't have been passed 26! And even _that_ is pushing it!" Esme continued.

"Oh but Ezme! You are beautiful! Any man zat did not hit on you would be classified as insane!" Bella gushed. "And I am not just saying zat! Have you seen yourself? You do not look leike you 'ave two sons in 'igh school. If it looked like you 'ad sons at all zey would be in zeir first year of schooling!"

"Oh Bella you are too kind!" Esme sounded like she was blushing. How can someone sound like they are blushing?

"And you are too modest!" Bella laughed.

"I get it," Emmett said. Carlisle and I looked at each other before looking at Emmett, who was looking towards the next room with a slightly amused look on his face.

"What's to get? My wife is talking about getting hit on by younger men and Bella is saying that it should be expected!" Carlisle's voice was going slightly higher pitched as be spoke. I chuckled slightly and he turned a glare on me.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I get why Bella is... well, a girl," Emmett chuckled, shaking his head with a sigh. "Oh mum."

"Why?" I asked, curious as to what he thought could be the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? Esme now has a daughter for a year; someone that she can gossip with and tell things that won't be spread around for the rest of the town to hear. She has the daughter she always wanted. I guess in a way we _have_ been replaced." Emmett chuckled again before continuing with his job of wiping up.

As if to prove Emmett's point, Esme sighed and continued speaking.

"Oh Bella, it is great to have you here. I feel like I now have a daughter in this testosterone-fueled house of mine." She chuckled and paused. I assumed that she took a drink from her mug.

"I feel leike I 'ave zee brozzers I didn't know I wanted," Bella sighed too, and that was the end of the conversation topic.

Ouch. Brother. That was not the way I wanted to be looked at by Bella. If she were my sister I would definitely be in trouble for wanting incestuous relations.

After that mum and Bella were everywhere together. Esme made up 17 years without a daughter in 4 days by taking her everywhere from shopping to dining out to everything that could be done in Forks and also Port Angeles. Yesterday she took Bella to Seattle to go to a day spa and they spent the night there. So here we are, three grown men waiting for the women in our lives to get home. We needed a plan to keep them apart for this last day of freedom. Emmett and I were thinking of taking Bella to the beach, seeing as it was a surprisingly warm sunny day, and it also might have something to do with the fact that I wanted to see her in a swim suit...

"Ok, here's what we do: Dad, you grab mum and take her somewhere. Please, if it's the bedroom, wait till the rest of us get out of the house before you do anything... well you know... I will tell Bella that we're going to the beach and then forcibly take her up to her room so she can get dressed. If I have to forcibly dress her too then... well I have no problem doing so. Emmett, you make a picnic basket up; we'll have lunch down there. Everyone know what they're doing? Great." I basically said it all in one breath as we heard their car pull up in the driveway. Emmett left myself and Carlisle at the front door to go get the food ready. The laughing from outside was getting louder the closer they approached.

"Oh Bella! That was the most fun I've had in a long time! We have to do that again," Esme sighed wistfully, obviously lost in memories of the day they had yesterday and their slumber party last night.

"Ezme! I bet you just want to see all the boyz zat mistook you for my sister! I bet you got more phone numberz zan moi!" Bella laughed. Mum got guys numbers? Ew...

"Oh hush you! I did not! I only got the numbers of men that were either old enough to have finished college or had grey or balding hair. _You _on the other hand. My God. You were _proposed_ to by a man that was probably in his _60s!_ and then you got told you were always welcome to take a ride on the back of a 12 year old boy's bike! 12 Bella! I have never seen men act so foolishly!" The two women were giggling hysterically. Marriage proposal? What is wrong with Washington State? Were the men like this back in France? Wow, way to make an impression America.

They were still giggling as they walked through the door, oblivious to both Carlisle and me. With the ferocity that Carlisle jumped into action with, I'm surprised they didn't notice sooner.

Esme squeaked as she was thrown over his shoulder and was run out of the room. I would have laughed if I wasn't in the process of doing the exact same thing.

"Ah! Edwerd! Put me down at once!" Bella was hitting my back as I raced her up the stairs. I wouldn't have put her down for anything; she felt so warm and soft in my arms. Especially her legs, which were exposed as she was wearing a skirt. Sigh, they were great legs. I currently had my hand on the back of her knees. I wonder if I just raised my hand...

I was knocked out of my daydreaming by the elbow that smacked into the back of my head. Lucky we just reached the door to Bella's room, otherwise I would have collapsed on the ground. I dropped her and fell against her, positioning her in between myself and the closed door. One arm I used to brace myself against the wall and the other I brought up to the back of my head.

"Ow," I groaned, closing my eyes. What the hell? Was that really necessary? I could feel a lump coming on... this is not good!

"Edwerd! I apologize! Dieu je suis un tel idiot!" (_God I am such an idiot!_) Bella gushed. Would it be so wrong to play this up? I think not...

"Bella... Ow... I see stars! Or are they black dots? Ugh..." I staggered backwards, watching as she followed my movements by walking forward and holding onto my arm, pulling me inside her room after she opened the door.

"Edwerd Je suis si désolé ! Veuillez me dire ce que je peux faire pour le rendre meilleur?" _(I am so sorry! Please tell me what I can do to make it better)_ She looked at me with her doe eyes. I had no idea what she said, but she looked so concerned that I thought I'd give up a little.

"All I wanted to do was hurry you up, seeing as we were planning to go to the beach... I'll take you elbowing me in the head as a no then..." I got up to walk out the room when she called me back urgently, grabbing my arm and dragging me back to her bed.

"No Edwerd! I shall go to zee beach wiz you! Of course! Just let me git ready!" She dashed around her room and in a flash was in her bathroom.

I sat back on the bed, stretching out and leaning my head on my arms which were crossed and behind me. Too easy.

In no time the three of us were in the car, deciding to take Emmett's jeep, seeing as I didn't want to get sand in my volvo. The trip there included all of us just talking, Emmett and Bella talking more than me as I was too busy admiring Bella's choice of clothes from the back seat, as Emmett had given Bella shotgun.

Her clothes included a see through tunic sweater cover-up with an orange, blue and white bikini underneath, with denim shirts and also black flip flops. She looked exquisite with her hair up in a loose bun and also her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She truly was a goddess among men.

"We're here!" Emmett sung, moving faster than I had ever seen him move before. He was out and getting our towels from the back in the blink of an eye. I got out and opened Bella's door for her.

"M'lady," I bowed jokingly. She giggled and curtsied back.

"Ah, Merci monsieur aimable," (_Thank you kind sir) _She said back. I smiled at her as she joined Emmett, who was carrying all our picnic supplies and towels, and started walking down to the sand. Once I was sure they weren't looking, I quickly reached into the car to pull out my recently purchased french-to-english dictionary and looked up the words she had spoken.

"Merci means thank you... monsieur I already know as sir... uh... ai... aima... aha! Aimable! Kind, pleasant... ok. Oh! Thank you kind sir!"

I must have looked like an idiot flipping through a book, standing by the car and talking to myself, so once I was happy with my discovery I hid the book back in the car and headed down to join the others.

Just in time to see Bella take off her cover up. Again with the dream-like slow motion. (*He likes Pink, what can I say?)

_I'm comin up so you better get this party started (I'm comin up, I'm comin)_

Slowly her tunic creeped up, revealing more and more of her toned flat stomach.

_I'm comin up so you better get this party started_

It fell to the floor, landing on the sand silently. She took out her hair clip and shook her hair around, sending her waves of brunette silk tumbling all around her face.

_Pumpin up the volume breakin down to the beats_

_Cruising through the west-side we'll be checkin' the scene_

Next to go were her shorts, bending over while keeping her legs straight. She let them fall by themselves once she pushed them past her knees. She stepped out of them, leaving her in only her bikini and her sunglasses. I could feel a trail of drool start to trickle down the side of my face but my arms felt too numb to move. The area at which we sat was in view of the neighbouring teenagers who were playing volleyball about 20 feet away. I heard their ball thud to the ground not to far from us as all the guys forgot their game to turned in the direction of Bella, the foreign beauty. I would have glared at them if my eyes weren't already busy.

Bella walked over to the ball and bent down, giving me a view that would forever be ingrained in my mind, and picked up the ball before heading over to the boys that it belonged to. This was the moment that my limbs finally started moving again. I shook my head and wiped my chin before running to catch up with her just as she had stopped in front of who I now recognised as Mike Newton. I was now standing a foot or so behind her.

"Here. I sought you might need zis back," Bella said, giving the ball to Newton. He moved slowly in taking the ball back, his eyes not leaving Bella's chest.

"Yeah... thanks. You like... the uh... volley thing? Ball?" Mike asked, his voice inching up octave by octave. I rolled my eyes and glared at the rest of the men on the sand, but they paid me no mind. I knew all of these boys, some were from the reservation and others from school. Mike, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Chris Donaldson, Brad and David Bruckner from Forks and then on the other side of the net was Sam Uley, Jared, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black. I hated every single one of them at this point in time.

"Oh I am not very good at eet, but eet iz very fun to pley," Bella replied, smiling that angelic smile that no other person in the universe can imitate. Mike dropped the ball again, making Bella giggle. I heard a disgusted sound coming from not too far away so I turned to glare at whoever would commit such a crime when I spotted the girls that had obviously come with the boys. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Leah Clearwater, Kim, Emily, and Alice. Lauren was the culprit who was giving Bella the stink eye. Jessica looked equally as disgusted while the rest of the girls were either giggling or rolling their eyes. All but Leah, who of course was glaring at Bella because it seemed that Bella had taken the title for the most fairest of them all. It looked as though her mirror had not given her any warning that her title would be taken any time soon.

I heard movement so I brought my gaze back to Bella and the boys. The reservation guys had all converged from the other side of the net so they could hear her talk and probably to get a closer look. I growled, moving closer to Bella so that I was now only a few inches behind her. No one noticed, except for Bella, who turned to give me a dazzling smile.

"'Ello Edwerd! Do you know zese men?" she asked with a tilt of her head. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her back against my chest. It was so satisfying seeing the glares I got from the guys. This is where I belong; on top of the mountain; the one man that the rest of the world envy's. The only real down point in this situation was the fact that I still had my shirt on, meaning that I couldn't feel Bella's soft skin and hair on my chest.

"Newton," I greeted, nodding my head at him and smirking. The pure jealousy that he was feeling literally brought flames into his eyes. His fists tightened, so much so that his veins were bulging.

"Cullen," he greeted back stiffly. "What brings you here?"

"I thought it would be nice to take Bella to the beach, get a feel for the land on which she will be living on for the next 12 months. She's seen enough of my house, you know?" I smirked even wider as I saw his eye start to twitch. "I see you brought Jessica with you." I nodded in the girls direction, causing Jessica and Lauren's facial expressions to go from full blown rage to flirty smiles, giggles and waves.

"Oh! Iz she your gerlfriend? She iz very beautiful," Bella asked brightly, trying to get the tension out of the air. I don't think she realised that she just helpfully finished what I had started.

"NO! No, she's, no! I'm single. Free as a bird, you know?" he blurted out as fast as he could, trying to dismiss his blabbering with a nervous chuckle. Bella had pushed herself into me more when he started talking, afraid, I presume, either at the tone of his voice or his sanity.

"Oh er... excuser moi for assuming," she giggled nervously too. At this silence, everyone decided to introduce themselves. The boys ran for Bella, somehow pushing me out the way and placing Bella in the middle of a circle where the single, desperate men made up the inner circle and the taken, laid-back guys were on the outer circle.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. You're ho-"

"Eric!"

"Seth!"

"I'm Chris Donaldson! I'm on the base-"

"I'm Jared. I'm from the res-"

"Ignore them, I'm Quil At-"

"I'm Sam Uley."

"Hey, David Bruckner, what's your na-"

"Eric!"

"Hey I'm Ben Cheney."

"And I'm Brad."

"Seth!"

"I'm Embry Call."

"Did you get me? Eric?"

"Uh, I'm Jacob Black. So you're from Fra-"

"You know me right? Mike, the _single_-"

"Eric!"

"Seth!"

"Eric!"

"_Seth!_"

"_Eric!"_

_"Seth!"_

_"ERIC!"_

_"SETH!!"_

_"EMMETT!!!!!!!"_

Bella dissolved into a fit of giggles as Emmett shouted his own name whilst running into the circle that had been created around Bella and I. He ran in and tossed her over his shoulder, running with her in the direction of the water and away from the raging group of teenage boys. I think I actually heard someone whine like a puppy dog, and it seemed to come from the direction of Seth, the youngest of the lot, being 15.

"Well fellas, always a pleasure," I inclined my head with a cocky smirk towards the boys and then turned to the girls who were all starring after Bella and Emmett in shock. I could almost hear their thought:

"Was that Emmett _Cullen_?"

"When did he get so buff?"

"What a hunk of man!"

"He has more muscle than anyone I have ever _seen_!!"

"Why is he wasting away with the nerds of the school?"

"Was that an _8 pack?!_"

"Ladies, it is always lovely to see you all. Enjoy the rest if your day." With that I took off in the direction of Bella and Emmett, who were playing in the water, splashing each other. Bella looked beautiful as she ran away from Emmett, trying to evade the water being thrown at her. She hadn't been underwater yet, meaning she was still relatively dry in the thigh-deep water. I ran straight for her, grabbing her up in my arms and diving in. We both submerged to hear Emmett laughing. Bella turned to me and scowled playfully.

"Now Monsieur Edwerd, was zat absolutely necessary?" She had her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow. It was probably the cutest expression I had ever seen. Like a kitten trying to be as fierce as a lion. I couldn't help myself as I walked up to her and pinched her cheek with my right hand.

"Naw I'm sowwy. Is Bellsy Wellsy mad at me?" I gave her my best pout, though the amusement gleaming out of my eyes showed her straight away that I was mocking her.

"Oh Monsieur Edwerd, vous descendez !" (_You are going down_!)

"Bring it Mademoiselle!" I mocked back, even adding a fake french laugh. She gasped in mock horror.

"You dare mock the french with your 'orrible attempt at our accent! You must pay you fiend!" with that she tackled me to the water with surprising strength. In the end Bella won our wrestling match only because Emmett thought it would be fun to help her.

I honestly could not remember having so much fun, not since before I found out what the female population had hiding under their skirts. Having Bella around this year was going to change a lot of things about the Cullen's lives, I knew it, even though it had only been a week since she stepped off that plane and into our lives.

We were still laughing as we walked out of the water and to our towels and picnic basket. I cast a fleeting glance over to the others, seeing that they were all watching us, except for the couples, who were immersed in each other. I sat down on our blanket and pulled Bella down with me so that she landed half on me, making her laugh harder. God, that laugh.

As we ate I watched Lauren and Jessica talk in what looked like conspiring whispers whilst glancing our way. I honestly don't remember what I saw in those two. I had been with Jessica a few times as she tended to be the one that clung to me while I was drunk and in that kind of state of mine I am not really picky about who and where. Lauren I had been with a few times as well as she was always willing and definitely open-minded if you get what I mean. I had once thought they were attractive, but now that I think about it, I never had seen them with an expression other than the one they try to sell to me. I had also never seen them without make up, which makes me think that there must be something awful to hide, as Bella never wears anything more than eye make up.

As I turned back to study Bella, I realised that she hadn't put on any make up at all today. Whether that was because she was in such a hurry to get to the beach or because she didn't want it on was a mystery, but in my opinion she didn't need it. Her skin was beautifully soft and her cheeks slightly red from laughing. She looked at me as she chewed on her sandwich, seeing my penetrating gaze directed at her. She tilted her head to the side questioningly, and I swear it was the most adorable expression I had ever seen. My God I am turning into a girl. I just need a skirt to complete the change. I smiled at her and turned my direction back to the others. Jessica and Lauren were on their way over.

I groaned and let my shoulders sag in defeat. I was really hoping this would be a good trip, but this does not look like it is going to turn out very well. Bella looked up at me and then looked behind me to see what was coming our way. Her eyes widened in slight surprise but then she smiled. If only she knew what evil lurked underneath the brown curly hair of Jessica Stanley and the blond dead straight hair of Lauren Mallory.

"'Ello, I did not catch your names befor' when zee men were introducing zem selves. I am Bella," she said kindly with a friendly smile. The two intruders looked at each other before ignoring Bella and turning to me.

"Hey Eddie. I missed you all summer. What have you been up to?" Lauren asked while flicking her hair over her shoulder in a snobby fashion that left a lot to be desired.

"Hi Lauren. I've been busy," I replied tersely. I really was trying to ignore the fact that she called me Eddie.

"I missed you too Eddie. You should know that a phone call isn't enough for me. As much as I love your voice I love... other things about you too," Jessica said as she, too, flicked her hair over her shoulder. What did that mean? Was that some kind of mating ritual? 'If I flick my hair over my shoulder it means come get me hot stuff'? I will never understand women...

I heard a giggle from behind me so I turned to see Emmett pretending to gag for Bella's entertainment. I glared at him and turned back to the people in front of me. This was making me look bad in front of Bella.

"As much as I'd love to chat ladies, I really don't have the intention in doing so. If you would please move back to your friends it would be very much appreciated," I tried to be polite but my tone came out clipped and sharp.

"We would just like to have a quick word with Bella is all. Promise," Jessica said in a baby voice. I frowned, not understanding what there was that needed to be said between the girls as they had not met before. I looked over at Bella who looked surprised and as confused as I was. Without a word, though, she stood up and walked over to the girls.

"What iz eet that you need to speak to me about?" Bella asked as she followed the two girls who were looking for a private place to talk. They did not answer her, from what I could hear. I watched them as they began to talk, but was soon distracted by a body landing close to mine on the blanket. I looked over to see that it was Leah. Now she was fun in bed, not. I would never go back. Never. Once was enough. As good as she was in the end, she was very dominating all the way through, and that just didn't cut it for me. Plus I couldn't stand her bitchiness, which showed every time she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hi Edward, why haven't you called?" She asked in a hard tone. It was only a few weeks ago that we were together, as it was at that time that I had become bored with the population of Forks and moved on to the reservation. I saw Emmett get up and head to the ocean out of the corner of my eye as I turned my gaze away from Leah. Smart move, if only I were so lucky.

"Hi to you too Leah. I don't call. You know this," I answered without looking at her again. My gaze was locked on Bella, who was frowning at what ever the girls were saying to her, which in turn made me frown.

"I thought I was different. You said yourself that I was different from every one that you've ever had," she replied. I rolled my eyes, finally turning to look fully at her, showing her that she had my complete attention.

"Leah, yes you were different, because no one had ever been that dominating. If you think that I contemplated having a relationship with you because you are a bitch in bed you have another thing coming." I glared at her, waiting for her to take the hint and leave. She was stubborn though.

"You're a dick Edward Cullen. Just as much as I am a bitch," she pointed out. Was this supposed to mean something to me?

"And? What, you think that we now belong together? I'm not a one-woman man Leah. You will never have me. Get over it." With that I got up and walked to the water, diving in once it got deep enough.

**BPOV**

"Now you listen here and you listen good. Edward is not who you think he is. We are really worried about you. He is a skirt chaser, a womanizer, a player what ever you want to call it, and if you let him get too close, he will hurt you so much! We couldn't stand it if you joined the many women at Forks High that have been hit by his rejection after he gets what he wants. You should just try to stay as far away from him as you can!" Jessica hurled at me.

I did not get America. It was a strange country where the girls were either laid back or bitter and the men had no control. I had spent the week going out to all the places in both Forks and Port Angeles with Esme, and it was a nice change from the busy streets and shops of Paris. In that time I have witnessed so much foolish behaviour from both men and women. So much that it astounds me. Women are petty, vain and jealous and men are barbarians and are only after one thing. None of the men I have seen have the class of a French gentleman and none of the women the elegance and grace of a French woman. I did not understand what the appeal to America is.

This trip to the beach has done nothing to help the standards I have made in my mind. These teenagers are just proving what I have observed to be true. Especially these two in front of me. Do they really think I am as daft as to think that they are saying these things for my own benefit? I knew all of what they were telling me, though these two were blowing it way out of proportion. All I see in front of me are two petty, jealous girls who are after the same man and see a threat. I looked over at Edward to see that he was talking to a pretty raven-haired girl. I turned back to the people in front of me and smiled.

"I honestly thank you two for your concern but it is unnecessary. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go and swim with Emmett," I rolled my eyes as I walked away to where Emmett was floating in the water.

"Hey Bells, what did dumb and dumber want?" Emmett laughed as I jumped on top of him, trying to push him under the water. No such luck. I sighed.

"Oh just to make sure I am not a threat in their evil plan to make Edward their brain washed sex toy," I replied non-chalantly, shrugging my shoulders. Emmett burst out laughing, throwing me off his back and into the water.

"Do you think we should warn him of these plans?" Emmett stage-whispered, a twinkle in his eye. I smirked back evilly.

"I think we should let him find his own battles. There is no other way he will learn," I stated sagely. Emmett bowed to me in a star wars fashion.

"You are wise Obi One," he replied. I rolled my eyes at his antics and pushed him, attempting to knock him off balance. Again no such luck. The man is built like a brick wall.

"Hey! Bella! Do you want to play volleyball?" someone called from the beach. I turned to see that all the boys were standing on the shore watching me and Emmett. I was afraid to say yes, seeing as the way they introduced themselves was... an experience. I turned to Emmett and then back to the boys.

"Can Emmett play too?" I asked. There was no way in hell that I was going to be with those boys alone.

"Uh... yeah, I guess... does that mean you'll play?" Mike yelled back. I smiled and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Bella you don't have to worry about me, I'll just stay out here and swim," Emmett tried to protest but I would have none of it. I rounded on him before we reached the boys.

"Emmett, there is no way I am going to play volleyball with a group of boys that could quite possibly be crazy by myself. You are going to be my body guard. Please," I begged, ready to get down on my knees. Emmett laughed and hugged me with one arm as he continued to walk to the boys.

"Of course Bells. I just didn't want you to think that you had to include me is all," he replied, scratching the back of his neck with the other hand. I frowned.

"I would have asked you even if I didn't need protecting. You're my friend Em," I smiled up at him. He smiled back. I didn't want him to think so lowly of himself. He was an amazing person, he just needed to see that. He was looking really good today, seeing as he had taken my suggestion and gotten contacts, as well as he wasn't wearing a shirt, meaning that you could see his eight-pack, which was extremely attractive.

"Ok! Who's team are we on?" I asked as we approached the men. They were all scattered around, not in any particular team or such.

"We're going to choose captains and then we will just pick one man at a time, but seeing as we're still uneven with players, we need to either kick someone out or add someone," Jacob explained to me. I was really glad to see that he was looking at my face and not my chest as Mike was doing. I smiled at Jake and crossed my arms in hope to cover my chest from Mike's gaze.

"I'll sit out if you want, I don't mind," I offered as I started walking backwards.

"NO!" Mike, Eric and Seth shouted at the same time, taking a step towards me.

"It won't be necessary Bella, since I will play," said a smooth voice behind me. I turned to see Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and then turned back to the people in front of me.

"Alright, so who's the two captains?" I asked.

**IN MY STORY:**

**Emmett, Sam, Paul, Emily, Leah, Brad, and David are Seniors: 18**

**Edward, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Eric, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Bella, Alice and Ben are Juniors: 17**

**Seth is a Freshman: 15 but don't worry he is not alone as his Freshman buddies are Collin and Brady who will most likely be in the story later!**


	7. And So It Begins

**EPOV**

So, we're at home after a ruined day at the beach. I hate teenage boys and their damn hormones. I was really enjoying watching Bella prance around in her bikini. Now I have nothing to do, nothing to look at and nothing to cheer me up.

It was because of that damn volley ball game:

**Three hours beforehand**

"I nominate Bella to be a captain!" shouted Seth from his position next to me. Yeah kid, it's cool. I didn't like that ear drum anyway.

"Ok, Bella is captain number one. Who is the other?"

At Mike's question everyone went silent, sizing each other up with glares and silent threats as Bella made her way to the front of the group, turning to face us. She'd put her shorts back on but not her shirt, meaning that her lovely bikini was on display for everyone; a fact that I was not entirely happy about. The silence continued, as no one wanted to be on the opposite team as Bella, all of us wanting to be her knight in shining armour, if you will. Finally, after a long period of time, Brad spoke up.

"I'll be the second captain," he offered, walking up to stand next to Bella. Everyone was bouncing again, chatting excitedly amongst themselves as they waited for the moment when Bella would say their name in her sexy French accent.

"Well!" Mike clapped his hands together. "That settles it then! Ladies first. Who do you pick, Bella?"

Everyone seemed to stand up straighter except for myself, Emmett, Brad, Sam and Jared. Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyes while grimacing. Bella was his friend and it pleased him no more than it did me to see our peers drooling all over her.

"I chooze Emmett," Bella grinned as Emmett's head snapped back to her. He grinned too and ran up to take his place beside her. Now it was Brad's turn.

"Sam," he called. Sam smiled as he walked over. I'm sure the only reason why he didn't mind was because he had a girlfriend already.

"Edwerd," Bella's pretty voice called. I smirked at the idiots as I swaggered up to Bella. I stood next to her and crossed my arms, grinning like a fool who won the lottery and was standing in a sea of losers.

"Jared."

"Um… I chooze… Jack-ob?" Bella said, or more like questioned. Jacob grinned happily as he walked over to her. He reached for her hand and shook it, his 1000-watt smile still in tact.

"Hey Bella, sorry about all the commotion before but yeah, I'm Jacob Black," he released her hand but remained close to her side. I huffed silently as he had managed to push me behind him.

"Ben."

"Embry?" The way the 'r' rolled over Bella's tongue sent a shiver down my spine, and it looked as if I wasn't the only one affected. Embry, instead of smiling like a goon, looked at Bella as if she were an angel. He was in a daze and he came over to join us, standing on the other side of Emmett. His eyes were glazed over and he had a half smile on his face. It was kind of… creepy.

"Tyler." Tyler sighed, hung his head and walked over to Brad, pouting. I chuckled at that. These guys were pathetic.

"Chris."

"David."

"Seth."

"YES! OH YEAH! BRING IT SUCKEEEEERRRRRS!" Seth shouted as he jumped over to our side. We all took a step back, except for Bella. That kid scared the pants off us, but we wouldn't admit it. "Thank you Bella!" Seth hugged her, which was entirely unnecessary if you ask me. He was her height, if not a centimeter or two taller. He pulled her in close, grinning at us all like _he_ was the one that had one the lottery. Stupid little boy… he didn't know who he was messing with.

"Eet iz no problem Seth. Welcome to my team!" Bella giggled, as she hugged him back, though not as tightly as he was hugging her.

"Ok Sethy-boy, let her go now," I all but growled when Seth still hadn't let go. He gave her one last squeeze before letting go, smiling cheekily at me. It took all I had in me not to punch his nose in.

"Mike."

"WHAT? NO!" Mike shouted, running over to our side, stopping right next to Bella, getting down on his knees and hugging her around her middle. "Please Bella, don't let him take me from you."

Bella, who looked thoroughly freaked out, tried to pull away.

"I am sorry Meike, but eet was not moi who choze you. Oh mon Dieu let me go!"

Before I could run over and rip him off, Emmett was there. He picked Mike up by his swimming shirt and turned him to face himself.

"Mike, I believe the lady asked you to unhand her." Emmett picked him up off the ground by his shirt easily. I heard the ladies gasp and grinned to myself. No one would be messing with Emmett for a while.

"Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ridicule! Emmett, Edwerd, nous rentrons à la maison maintenant! Partons!" (Oh my god! This is ridiculous! Emmett, Edward, we're going home now! Let's go!) Bella yelled furiously, her good mood gone. She stormed to our picnic rug, grabbed her towel, shoes, sunnies and shirt and marched up to the car. Emmett and I quickly interpreted that meaning that she wanted to leave, packed up our rug and basket before following her to the car.

**Present**

That whole car trip was spent with Bella talking in French. Firstly cussing (I assume) and secondly talking on the phone.

Her phone had rung when we were about 15 minutes from home. I hated exactly 6 minutes of that phone call, and I will tell you why: it was because, for those 6 minutes, Bella was on the phone to that pompous French douche Jasper.

**About an hour beforehand**

**(This is in French but I thought you would be happier if I spared you the trouble of having to read all the French and then the english lol!)**

_"The nerve of those American idiotic boys! I tell you. Ok Rose, I'll talk to you soon... JASPER! Hey! How are you? Yes I know, it's been... well an experience here, that's all I can say. I miss you too. I'll see you soon, though, this year will fly by. Oh Jas, you're too sweet. Please say hi to everyone for me. Talk to you soon? Ok, bye!" _Bella sighed as she hung up the phone. I frowned a little as I looked back at her, already having figured that she had been talking to Jasper for the last... SIX MINUTES? That is _so_ inappropriate for someone that is NOT her boyfriend! What was she _thinking?_ I decided not to say anything, afraid I would stupidly let my emotions get the better of me and say something I might regret.

**Present**

I had no idea what she was saying, but I heard the soft tone she used when she was saying something that I assume was completely lovey-dovey. I hate that boy.

I sighed. Tomorrow was the start of school and I hadn't gotten to spend one good day with Bella. I had big plans for this week, and most of those plans involved the comfort that resided between my bed sheets. I guess, I thought as I went down the stairs to see if dinner was ready, that I'll just have to spend time with Bella at school. She was, after all, going to be in my grade.

"Edward, wake up honey. You have school today."

Huh? Oh... school... nah.

"Edward, get up man! School! You're gonna be late!"

Meh... do I really care? School or sleep? I was having the most wonderful dream... Sleep it is.

"Edward, son, you really need to get up... and stay up."

But I don't wannaaaaaaa.

"Edwerd, you 'ave 15 minutes to git ready. I suh-gest you 'urry up. Iey will 'ave to catch a ride wiss Emmett if you do not 'urry."

I'm slightly ashamed to admit I was ready in 10 minutes and standing by the car, holding the door open for Bella, keys in the ignition, piece of toast in hand and bag in the back, ready to go.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked her as we pulled out and started winding down the drive way.

"Iey am... anxious. 'Ow many of zee boys from zee beach go to school wiss you? I 'onestly sink zey are slightly... effrayant." (frightening)

Assuming she said something along the lines of creepy... psychotic or out-right insane, I said, "they honestly aren't that bad... well, except Mike... but don't worry. I'll protect you." I gave her my charming smile before pulling into the school parking lot.

And so it begins, I think as I get out of the car and walk around to Bella's side to open the door for her. So it begins.


End file.
